


Curative

by kellysaur



Series: Venomous [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellysaur/pseuds/kellysaur
Summary: "Now what?" Taako barely allowed his voice to go above a whisper. "We just wait?"Barry gave a one shoulder shrug and nodded. "Yeah, she really needs rest. She hasn't slept since the cycle started.""Shewhat?"Taako hissed through his teeth. He sounded angry, but Barry knew Taako well enough to hear the shame in his voice.





	Curative

**Author's Note:**

> This will make the most sense if you've read the rest of my "Venomous" series first. If you haven't read it and don't want to, the important thing to know is that this is the "comfort" part of the "hurt/comfort"

Barry let go of Lup’s hand to knock on the door to Taako’s room; he barely had time to slip his arm around her waist before it slid open. Taako, still in his pajamas, looked irritated when he spotted Barry. 

Then, he caught sight of Lup and the annoyance changed to concern. "Holy shit."

Barry felt Lup flinch, and he squeezed her waist reassuringly. He knew she wouldn’t take that well. “Hey. Morning, Taako.” He tried to sound nonchalant, to make this easier on her. "I know it's early, but Lup's told me that you enchanted your bed to be bigger and softer. Lup and I wanted to take the day off and see if you wanted to have a little, uh…” He searched for the right word before finally settling on, “Sleepover."

Taako took a long moment to examine his sister as she did everything she could to avoid catching his eye. Barry knew exactly what he was seeing—this wasn’t Lup. She looked… _broken,_ almost. 

“Yeah,” Taako answered finally, “Come on in.”

Barry gave her another squeeze before sliding his hand back into hers; he knew she didn’t want to lose contact with him. He tossed their blankets and pillows onto the bed. It really did seem to be bigger and softer. The light peeked through the window and cast everything in a gentle glow. 

“So, you guys just wanna get your nap on? Or…?” Taako crossed his arms, eyes still trained on Lup. His hair was messy, and Barry realized he must have just rolled out of bed. He wondered if Taako felt the same guilt he did at letting things get this bad. "I was for sure gonna sleep for a while anyways, but I'm game for taking a day off just to catch some Z's. But Barold, you don't get to sleep in the middle. Lup and I have a special Twin Bond and I don't want to feel your denim against my delicate skin while I'm getting my beauty sleep."

“I’ll take the middle.” Her voice cracked. She didn’t even manage a smile, and that made Barry’s stomach twist tighter. 

Taako hesitated before nodding. “Sure, Lulu.” He turned to the bed and arranged their blankets and pillows on top of his before climbing into bed. “Hop in, I guess.” 

Silently, Lup let go of Barry’s hand and crawled under the sheets. Then, she curled onto her side facing her brother. Barry squeezed himself against her. He took off his glasses and rested his arm around her middle, pressing his face into her back. Three of them made for a tight fit, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Softly, he kissed the skin that showed from above her tank top and mouthed an “It’s alright” against her that he knew she wouldn’t catch. 

A beat of silence passed, and Lup didn’t relax. She curled tighter into Barry, as if flinching away from Taako. “I’m just tired, Koko,” she whispered hoarsely. 

Barry kept still, hoping just having his arm around her would help. 

"You're definitely tired, Lu, but it's more than that,” Taako said quietly. "We both know it is. We don't have to talk about it, but don't brush it off as 'just tired'. I may be a dummy, but I know my sister." 

His voice had no bite to it, but Lup shrunk further. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she tried. 

Barry kissed her back again as he squeezed her, whispering another “It’s okay” at a volume she could hear. 

“I didn’t say I did,” Taako answered. The blankets shifted as he pulled them tighter around himself. “No one did anything wrong. I just wish we could've figured it out before it was such a big problem. But we're here now, and we can figure it out. Right now, though, you deffo need some sleep.”

Barry wanted the conversation to drop, but Lup seemed to have other ideas. "Can you two please stop looking at me like I'm gonna break or something?" Her voice cracked again. 

Barry lifted his head up a little. "Lup—" 

"Okay, but you look like you're going to fucking break," Taako cut in, sounding sharper and more distressed. "You look sick and exhausted."

Lup didn’t reply immediately. Barry knew her well enough to know she was searching for a reply, some retort that would get him off her back. But nothing came, and instead she turned around to face Barry and bury herself in his chest. 

“Breathe, Lup.” Barry rubbed her back and held her as she clung to his shirt. He finally caught sight of Taako, finally saw the distress and guilt clear on his face. Barry closed his eyes and shook his head minutely, trying to signal that it wasn’t worth arguing over.

Taako sighed. "I'm sorry, Lulu. I'm just worried. And I don't like to worry, you know? You're my sister." He turned around so his back faced the two of them. "Try and get some sleep and let me know if you need anything."

Lup whimpered, quiet and muffled by Barry’s shirt. Barry began to whisper to her, just telling her how much they loved her. His heart felt heavy, seeing her like this. So quiet and fragile. So unlike herself. She took a shuddering breath, and Barry began to hum. Anything to make her relax. 

Some time passed like this, silent except for Barry’s quiet song. But then Lup croaked out, “I can’t. I can’t on my own. I need you to cast sleep.” 

She sounded miserable. Taako turned back towards them and nudged the back of her leg with his foot. "D'you want to go to your room, and we can just let you sleep it off? Or you want to keep this sandwich going?" 

“Keep it going,” Lup whispered without hesitating. “Don’t leave.”

"Sure," he said simply, his voice softer than usual. "Not going anywhere, Lulu." 

Taako twisted to grab his wand from the bedside table, and Barry pressed his forehead to Lup’s. “Listen. We’re going to be right here, alright? You’re safe.”

Lup nodded against him and swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut. 

Taako mumbled the spell. The scent of lavender filled the room. Immediately, Lup’s form relaxed. Her shoulders sagged and her breathing slowed. Barry felt her grip on him loosen. Technically, the spell would only last a minute. But if they were lucky enough, Lup’s exhaustion would keep her asleep after it faded. Nothing to do now but count the seconds and wait. 

Barry watched her closely, knowing Taako was doing the same. A minute passed, then two, then three. He sighed in relief as her breathing stayed steady and her eyes stayed closed.

"Now what?" Taako barely allowed his voice to go above a whisper. "We just wait?"

Barry gave a one shoulder shrug and nodded. "Yeah, she really needs rest. She hasn't slept since the cycle started."

"She _what?"_ Taako hissed through his teeth. He sounded angry, but Barry knew Taako well enough to hear the shame in his voice. 

"I didn't know either, until this morning. I knew she was probably hurting, but… I didn't know how bad." He kept his voice low, glancing to make sure she stayed asleep. "I woke up to her using Disguise Self."

Taako chewed his lip. "What part of this whole mess fucked her up so bad?"

Barry shifted carefully on the pillows, doing what he could to avoid moving Lup. "She said it was the pain. She said every time she tries to sleep or meditate or anything she just remembers how bad it hurt."

Taako nodded. “Good thing she’s asleep now.”

“Yeah.” Barry managed a smile. “Might try and sleep, too, while I’m here. Thanks again, Taako.” 

Taako snorted. "For taking care of my sister? There's nothing to thank me for, Barold." 

“Mhm.” Barry closed his eyes. It didn’t take long before he felt himself drifting off. 

\--

He woke up to her screaming. He bolted upright, fear clenching his heart before he realized what was happening. “Lup!” He caught her wrists to stop her flailing. "Lup, you're safe. You're safe. You're here with me and Taako. Breathe."

Lup’s body shook with a single loud sob. Her eyes seemed glazed and distant, and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She looked scared and desperate, and Barry had to fight off images of that night. He shook off memories of them pleading back and forth: her for it to end, and him for her to hold on. She was safe. Everything was okay.

Taako put a hand on her knee. She gasped, as if the sudden contact had pulled her back. Barry let go of her wrists as she stopped thrashing and touched her arm instead. “Just breathe. You’re right here.” 

Lup gasped. “Sh-Shit.”

“You’re okay, Lup. You’re okay.” Barry continued to fuss over her, whispering reassuring words as he tucked her hair behind her hear. Taako nodded along with him and patted her knee. Every now and then, Lup whimpered.

Taako tugged her hand. “C’mere, Lulu. Lay back down.”

Lup shook her head frantically. 

“I’m not saying you have to sleep,” Taako pushed lightly. “Just lay down. Maybe Barry's just not got the same comforting touch I do." It seemed like he was trying to make her smile, so Barry offered him a chuckle. Taako flopped down on his side and opened his arms for her to lay down. After a second’s hesitation, Lup slowly lowered herself next to him. Taako wrapped her in a secure hug. 

“Wait," Lup whispered. She wriggled an arm free from her brother's hold and held her hand out behind her to Barry.

Barry took it silently, laying back down behind her. He scooted close enough to bump their legs together and rest their linked hands on her waist. The three of them were close now—much closer than before. And while normally he would have been surprised to see the twins cuddling like this—acting so soft and open in front of him—he didn’t have it in him right now to care. More than anything, he felt grateful Taako was here to help. Gently, Barry pressed his lips to the back of Lup’s neck and let his eyes close. Hopefully, his even breathing would help hers, too. 

Taako began mumbling to her in Elvish. Barry had no idea what he was saying, and he wondered distantly if that was the point. But it seemed to help, and eventually, Lup stopped shaking completely. Relief flooded Barry’s chest. Her breathing slowed as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Maybe this time, she would fall asleep on her own.

At first, Lup seemed to fight it. Her body would relax, then tense again. But finally, she seemed ready to give in. “Don’t leave,” she mumbled.

Taako bumped his forehead against hers softly. “Never.” Barry gave her hand a squeeze. Soon, her chest rose and fell with quiet snores. 

"She's gonna be real pissed at herself once she gets some rest," Taako muttered.

“We’ll deal with that when we come to it,” Barry sighed. “There’s a lot to work through. But at least she’s sleeping.”

“Yeah,” Taako said with a short laugh, “Fuckin’ finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this one! I had a lot of fun with it, but I'm ready to move on. I've got a lot planned--including a pretty big project--and summer is coming up so I *should* have the time to execute it. 
> 
> As always, you can find me @holla-pain-yo on tumblr or @WorldsGayestGM on twitter if you wanna talk about anything TAZ.
> 
> My girlfriend and co-writer Charlie is @chhharl on Twitter.


End file.
